


Слепота

by MaShShka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/pseuds/MaShShka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик по заявке "Алейна хочет быть хорошей девочкой, но неправильность происходящего сводит ее с ума. Беспомощность, покорность, воображаемый инцест".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слепота

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на кинк-фест ПЛиО http://pliokink.diary.ru/p197018319.htm

В сыром непрозрачном воздухе теряются звуки. Корабль кажется таким огромным, что несложно заблудиться, и лорд Бейлиш говорит, что не стоит выбираться из каюты. Матросы снуют за дверью. Непривычно, что сразу за пределами покоев начинается улица. Так не было нигде, даже в самом ужасном месте — в Красном Замке.

Корабль идет через туман.

— Едем домой, — говорит лорд Бейлиш.

И еще говорит, что не стоит бояться, что ничего не случится, если оказываешься в открытом море на корабле, принадлежащем другу. Тому, кто любит свою девочку почти как отец. Ничего не случится: никто не обидит, никто не придет, если нет ни дорог, ни вестей с земли.

— Не бойся, Санса, — говорит лорд Бейлиш.

И сжимает дрожащую руку, оплетает пальцами запястье, пробравшись под рукав. 

— Ты очень красива, хоть и грустна, — говорит лорд Бейлиш почти неслышно.

Тяжелый туман, лежащий на палубе, притупляет слух и крадет зрение.

*** 

Небо серое, низкое, над головой висят тяжелые облака. Так близко — стоит только поднять глаза. Зеленый мох ползет вверх по темным камням скал, похожий на ковер, о который приходилось обтирать ноги, выходя из купальни Красного Замка. Зябко и неуютно ожидать, пока спустится подъемная корзина сюда, под гору. Изморось делает спутанные волосы мокрыми.

— Мерзнешь, милая? — говорит лорд Бейлиш. — Возьми.

И накрывает своим плащом, полы которого моментально выворачиваются наружу. Он поправляет их, скрепляет застежками.

— Так теплее, Санса, — говорит лорд Петир и обнимает за плечи.

Лицо его видно четко, можно рассмотреть каждую морщинку возле улыбчивых глаз. Будто вынырнул из этого мутного тумана, приблизившись.

Небо так близко, что почти не видно земли. Лорд Петир так близко, что лучше закрыть глаза.

*** 

Во дворе Орлиного Гнезда снежно. Снег летит в лицо, и приходится зажмуриваться.

— Встань спиной к ветру, Алейна, — говорит лорд Петир. — Вот так.

Он зовет чужим именем и разворачивает, сжав локоть. Поглаживает по спине и внимательно смотрит в лицо, будто пытается распознать в нем что-то скрытое. На его плечи опускаются снежинки, делающие воздух мутным, плотным из-за бесконечного кружения.

— Идем в чертог, милая, — говорит тот, кого следует теперь называть отцом.

В замке снега нет. Там пусто и тихо. Спускаясь по ступеням, отец придерживает за талию и не дает поскользнуться, позволяет прижаться крепче. Возле него тепло. И не видно его лица в темном коридоре.

*** 

Очаг чадит, комната наполнена тусклым светом. Белеет проем окна — за ним снег. В покоях душно, хоть и не жарко, можно снять перчатки, поднести озябшие руки к огню и смотреть, смотреть в желтое пламя.

— А у огня волосы кажутся золотистыми, как у твоей матери, — тихо говорит лорд Петир.

Он рядом, он всегда рядом. Сырые дрова выстреливают искрами, трещат громче, чем звучит его голос. Он помогает стянуть плащ. А потом целует туда, где тонкие заледенелые шнурки завязок врезались в горло, царапали кожу.

Шею чуть щекочет его бородка, а руки кажутся мягкими и осторожными. Лорд Петир отводит ими темные, с рыжиной, волосы. Как отводил матери, быть может.

— Огненно-рыжие были у нее, — слышно, как он вздыхает, втягивает носом запах волос.

Нет, у мамы никогда не было рыжих волос, были темные. Темные, как ночь, нужно помнить это.

— Нет, отец…

— Конечно, нет, — говорит лорд Петир, лаская губами нежную кожу на шее.

*** 

Леди не ложатся поверх покрывала. Леди многого не должны делать. Но незаконнорожденной дочери лорда-протектора можно опуститься на кровать прямо в платье. 

— Так не пойдет, милая, — говорит отец.

Значит, все же стоит раздеться. И стертый ворс под пальцами жесток, полотно тяжело, отворачивать его неудобно.

Лорд Петир перебирает длинные темные волосы дочери своими короткими пальцами. Потом укладывается рядом, забравшись с другой стороны постели. Белье холодит ноги, плотное покрывало, которое так и не сняли целиком, давит сверху. 

— Иди сюда, Алейна, — говорит отец.

И притягивает к себе, снова путаясь в волосах. Те слепят, падая на лицо. Становится душно: он прижимается грудью и заставляет уткнуться носом в тонкую кость ключицы. И его кожа — единственное, обо что можно согреться в Орлином Гнезде.

*** 

Простыни нагреваются довольно быстро и прилипают к спине. Волосы сбиваются на сторону и лезут в нос, в глаза. Потому что лицо плотно прижато к телу отца.

Он накрывает собой сверху, и это означает защиту. Пусть дочь и была рождена вне брака, отец должен оберегать ее. От его кожи пахнет теплым дымом: стоял у очага, пока дочь раздевалась. Пахнет медом: за ужином размазывал по ломтю хлеба сахаристую массу и передавал через стол.

— Тебе есть, чем дышать, Алейна? — говорит отец, и приподнимается на локте.

Тогда действительно удается вздохнуть глубже. Он невысок, но тяжел. В комнате душно. Так, что по шее течет пот и хочется сбросить с себя этого человека.

— Да, отец.

— Вот и умница, — шепчет он и тянется рукой вниз, под одеяло, осторожно ощупывает, мягко ласкает.

И снова закрывает собой от мира, наваливаясь, придавливая. Останавливая ладонь внизу живота, прижимая, еле ощутимо шевеля пальцами. 

*** 

Дочь должна быть послушной. Дочь должна быть тихой. Дочь должна радовать отца, — только бы не сказать этого вслух, потому что наконец удалось отвлечься. Пальцы двигаются неспешно, осторожно, и лишь в первые мгновения их прикосновения болезненны. Когда раскрывается что-то внизу, и кажется, что сквозь растянутое хлещет боль. Только неясно, льется она наружу или внутрь. Сочится по капле.

Отец не просит открыть глаз, как просил Джоффри, подводивший невесту к воротам с засмоленными головами. Сложно вспомнить, что находится сверху и снизу, где стены и потолок, где окна, в которых снег. 

— Больше не больно, Алейна? — говорят губы, что касаются темени.

— Нет, отец.

Дочь должна быть послушной. Леди должна быть… 

Никакой леди нет.

Это потом он согнет чужое тело пополам. Не переворачивая, не ломая, а осторожно раздвинув белые ноги. Протиснется внутрь почти так же, как только что делали его пальцы, болезненно раскрывавшие снизу.

*** 

Тяжелые ткани откинуты, одеяла сбиты, простыня смята, и гладкой остается лишь подушка перед лицом. До тех пор, пока отцовские руки не помогают прижаться к ней щекой и губами.

— Так удобнее, милая, — говорит он.

Теперь за опущенными веками только черный-черный мир. Но по-прежнему тепло спине, которой касается отцовское тело. Больше не больно. Давно, много месяцев. И следует чувствовать благодарность за то, что он избавил дочь от боли, от сомнений, что защитил ее. 

Даже черный мир может качаться перед глазами. Кружится голова, нарастает звон в ушах. Леди не стоит стыдиться обморока. Руки подгибаются, но отец удерживает под животом.

— Тебе плохо, Алейна?

Плохо так, что стоило бы закричать, но нет сил. Перед глазами только мутный морок.

Голос над головой тих, движение сзади замедляется. Точно пристает к берегу корабль, что увез их из Королевской Гавани. Качка сходит на нет, и разомкнув веки, удается различить далекие огни замка. За завесой тумана, за дрожащей влагой стоит на столе свеча. Пламя сползло вниз за половину этой душной слепой ночи.

— Девочка, девочка моя, — ласки отца нежны, теперь он не треплет, а поглаживает по голове.

Все это похоже на черный сон без картинок. 

*** 

Свет проникает в глаза сквозь белую плотную ткань. Где-то в комнате ходят люди, стараясь не шаркать башмаками. Слышен их шепот. Пахнет горькой настойкой, жарко щекам, по спине течет пот. Взгляд упирается в повязку — сползший мокрый компресс. Комната кажется ярко освещенной, но виден лишь бледно-желтый цвет. Единственное, что остается теперь — это слушать.

— Хлипкие нервы, слабое тело… А еще… еще ее больше не хранит Дева, милорд…

— Бедная девочка, бедная моя дочь. Она тяжела? — знакомый голос тих и мягок, в нем слышна улыбка.

— Боюсь, что так, милорд.

— Вы ведь знаете свое дело, мейстер?

Если показать, что пришла в себя, он двинется навстречу. Угроза этого чувствуется, несмотря на слепоту. Было бы проще перестать дышать, вдавившись в подушку не затылком, а лицом. Если бы кто-то прижал сверху собой, удушил и избавил. 

Во сне мутные дождевые капли падали в океан, и белые волки метались в заснеженных северных лесах. В небе — черном, как уголь — носились вороны.

Белая повязка давит. Пальцы ощупывают живот, лязгает что-то металлическое. И мягкая рука сжимает запястье, обозначая отцовское присутствие, пытаясь успокоить. Все же заметил. Губ касается чаша, но потом все равно становится очень больно.

*** 

Он освобождается от одежды, и его кожа белеет в темной комнате. Две ноги, две гибких руки, между ними торс. Бледное лицо приближается медленно, и губы касаются щеки, потом язык лезет в рот. Темно.

Лорд Петир прижимает собой сверху, он нежен и осторожен, он точно боится повредить и поранить, и влажно целует прикрытые веки.

— Маленькая, добрая моя Алейна, — говорит он.

Внизу больно, как тогда, — то тягуче, то остро. От этого некоторые леди получают удовольствие, говорила ее величество королева. Нет никакой леди. Лорд-отец смотрит не на леди, смотрит остекленелым взглядом и движется теперь рывками.

— Милая моя девочка, как же ты похожа на мать, — говорит он.

Прокушенная губа кровит, но давно постигнута наука сдерживать всхлипы. Скоро все закончится, очень скоро.

Он накрывает теплой ладонью глаза и лоб, и та давит, пока отец вздыхает и стонет. Его пальцы и плоть перестают ощущаться между ног, и теплая жидкость оказывается на бедрах и животе, а не внутри, как раньше.

Руки, обнимающие его за шею, дрожат.

— Бедная моя девочка, — шепчет он. — Хорошо получилось, хорошо. Больше нельзя рисковать здоровьем моей милой Алейны.

*** 

Его неподвижная рука лежит под шеей, чуть приподнимает голову от подушки. Неудобно. Но дочь должна радовать отца, должна быть тихой. Пальцы гладят по щекам, оттягивают губу и заползают в рот. Вкус собственного тела знаком, потому что отец любит так делать: как бы случайно дает облизать пальцы, только что побывавшие внутри.

— Нам с тобой не нужны дети, Алейна, — говорит он задумчиво. — То, что случилось с тобой, было ошибкой. Будем осторожнее, и тогда останемся в выигрыше.

Перед глазами черный потолок, высокие деревянные своды скрываются в темноте. Не видно ничего кроме темноты.

— Не может ведь дочь понести от отца, верно, Алейна?

— Верно, отец.

Беспомощность парализует, а он гладит, гладит по волосам и целует щеки. И потом снова пропускает влажную руку под одеяло, и все начинается заново. Лучше закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть его.

*** 

В комнате мейстера так сильно пахнет дымом и чем-то острым, что режет глаза. И слезы текут сами собой, стоит только переступить порог. Дрожащие морщинистые руки протягивают чашу, и на губах чувствуется горечь лунного чая. Слезы текут по щекам, никак не удается проморгаться. От дыма, от дыма. Мягкая рука ложится на спину.

— Вот и хорошо, моя девочка. Теперь нечего опасаться.

Точно так же плакал и милый Зяблик, когда ему давали пить из чаши. Только лорд Петир не позволит умереть своей дочери так же, как умер Зяблик. Не позволит. Ведь отец любит ее, как никто не любил. Так сильно любит, что не хочется дышать.

Но горький запах снадобий лезет в нос, и от слез ничего вокруг не видно. Только оказавшись в своих покоях, удается промыть глаза водой.

— Нужно пить регулярно, чтобы наверняка обезопасить тебя, — говорит отец.

И укладывает на постель, не раздевая, и снова осторожно гладит по ногам, распускает завязки. И с сожалением цокает языком, потому что пальцы, проникшие внутрь между разведенных ног, не скользят.

*** 

В замке мало огня, зима заставляет экономить и дрова, и свечи. В коридорах темно, на лестнице легко оступиться. Только под дверью комнаты мейстера — полоса желтого света. Тот недоволен, что дочь лорда-протектора пришла одна, но чаша с лунным чаем касается губ. 

Дочь не может понести от отца. Дочь не должна понести от отца. Дочь должна быть послушной.

В каменной нише горит огонь, и, когда мейстер отворачивается к нему, удается выкроить пару мгновений и шагнуть к широким полкам. Дочь не должна огорчать отца. Здесь много разных ядов. Страшно выронить наугад схваченный пузырек, звякнуть стеклом, но если сберечь его и тайно выпить содержимое до дна, то дочь не понесет от отца. Вообще никогда не понесет. Никогда не раскроет глаз.

Лорд Петир встречает у подножия лестницы.

— Ты бледна, Алейна, — говорит он, заглядывая в лицо.

А потом, уже закрывая дверь спальни, улыбается:

— Бледна, но все равно так красива. Разденься.

*** 

Когда он засыпает, пол качается под ногами, точно палуба корабля. Нужно ступать неслышно. Снадобье тоже горчит, как и лунный чай. Так горько, что впору беззвучно заплакать, откинув голову назад и допив содержимое украденного флакончика до последней капли. Потому что самостоятельно выбраться из Орлиного Гнезда нельзя. Потому что забита досками Лунная Дверь. Потому что объятия отца осторожны, но крепки. 

Горько. И темно: свеча на столе гаснет.

— Алейна, Алейна, — утром руки отца не нежны, они бьют по щекам, стараясь разбудить.

И когда глаза распахиваются, перед ними оказывается черный мир, хотя должен быть день. Жизнь не оказывается прерванной. Так было в Красном Замке, когда не хотелось просыпаться по утрам. Это давно уже стало привычным здесь. Только яд подарил настоящую надежду… слепую, пустую. И оказался не совсем ядом.

— Алейна! Ты слышишь меня? Ты видишь меня?

— Нет, отец.

Ничего не видно.

— Мейстера сюда, быстро, — говорит лорд Петир тихо, отсылает слуг.

— Ты принимала что-то? — он трясет за плечи так, что стучат зубы. — Ты пила это?

Наверное, в его руках флакон, опорожненный ночью.

Слышно, что он взволнован. Но ничего не видно.

*** 

Теперь, когда дни стали черными, нет нужды закрывать глаза, лежа под ним. Отец ласкает рукой, внимательно прислушиваясь к ощущениям чужого раскрытого тела.

— Если бы ты видела себя сейчас… — говорит он.

Его плоть, оказавшись внутри, движется мелко и быстро, рывками. Когда он вздрагивает перед тем, как пролиться горячим, размазать семя по коже, пальцами загнать обратно между ног, затолкать и снова дать слизать остатки с руки, он называет дочь по имени.

Санса.

Отец.

— Пей, милая, — за завтраком лорд Петир подливает дочери воды, до самой кромки чаши, судя по звуку. 

Но вода неожиданно горчит, как лунный чай. Каждая чаша, поданная им, может оказаться горькой. Каждый день черен.

Леди должна выйти замуж и родить наследников своему благородному мужу. Леди должна с улыбкой смотреть, как играют дети в саду.

Санса крадется по коридору, пересчитывая пальцами крупные камни в грубой кладке. 

Замок кажется таким огромным, что даже зрячему легко заблудиться. Лорд Бейлиш говорит, что не стоит выбираться из комнаты.


End file.
